Brook's Christmas Present
by AndromedaStorm09
Summary: Brook has a great present for his girlfriend, but Phoenix will give him a present that he'll never forget. Rated M for lemon! The only thing I own is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

For two weeks Brook had become Captain of the Rumbar Pirates, a task that was given from Yorki. Brook and the rest of us grieved for awhile, but we finally moved on and went to continue our journey. When the month of December came, we decided to spend Christmas and New Years there. At Christmas the snow was falling, and it went just right with our mood of the holiday. Me and Brook spent time with the crew for a couple of hours, and finally we spent Christmas in our room together.

"I'll let you go first." Brook told me, and bringing over a box handed it to him. Opening it there was a violin, the body colored with shades of light blue and white. The bow was white, and the look on Brook's face he loved it very much.

"So that's why you were gone for awhile." Said Brook, him kissing me deeply.

"You're welcome. I had it custom made for you; I've got another one for you, but it would have to wait a little longer." I told Brook, and then he grasped my hand.

"This is my Christmas present to you. Will you marry me?" Asked Brook, and on my finger was a silver ring. Instantly I threw my arms around Brook, and the force knocked us both on the floor with me on top of him.

"I take that as a yes then." Said Brook chuckling. Three hours later it was time for me to show Brook the other Christmas present.

"Exactly what is my last gift?" Asked Brook, him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You'll have to wait, I have to get it ready." I told Brook heading to the bathroom and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Lemon!

Getting the box from the closet I opened it, and I couldn't help but blush at what I got. It was a red gown that was see-through, the bottom lined with white cotton. I put on red panties, and to top it off put on a Santa hat looking in the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm sure Brook will like it...hopefully." I told myself looking in the mirror. Taking a deep breath I opened the door, and when Brook saw me his jaw dropped.

"Do you like it?" I asked Brook as I came over to him, and he smiled.

"I love it, you should dress like this every Christmas." Said Brook, and taking my hand brought me in his lap.

"Well, I might do that for my husband to be." I told Brook smiling, him then kissing me. Luckily Brook was already shirtless, and he moaned when my fingers went over his nipples. My hat fell off but we didn't care, my turn to moan when he undid the ribbon string and massaged my breasts. I slipped the see through gown off, and while he kissed my neck I carefully took his glasses off.

Brook then massaged my thighs with his right hand, then just as smooth took off my panties. I was completely naked now, and spreading my legs apart Brook put a finger in. My breath started to get ragged, his lips covering the shout I was making. Brook then sat up against the headboard, and coming in front of him he massaged my hips. Leaning down Brook licked and sucked on my nipples, me moaning and biting my bottom lip.

When Brook was done I pressed my body right against him, and lifting his face up kissed him. Brook's tongue licked my lips, and parting them open his tongue slipped in and played with mine. Moments later I went to sit on his legs, and while I sucked on his neck undid his bottoms. Brook took them off for me, and he gasped when I started to pump his manhood slowly.

"Phoenix..." Breathed out Brook, and while I kissed him I kept moving my hand up and down slowly. Soon I got precum on my finger, and sucking it off I could tell Brook was turned on. With Brook's help I slid him in me, and with my arms around his neck and his hands gripping my behind grinded on him slowly. The both of us were moaning at what we were feeling, and he loved it when my chest went up against his.

Five minutes later I got Brook out of me, him then going to lay down. Coming to his nipples I sucked and licked them, Brook holding my hair back. Coming to his manhood five minutes later I pumped it a little bit, then I teased the tip with my tongue. I could tell that Brook was about to lose it, so finally I took it in whole in my mouth. For a bit I went slow, and while I pumped it I finally moved fast while Brook moaned.

Soon I tasted precum, and coming back up to Brook's lips he could taste himself. Our positions changed, and with Brook over me I moaned as he sucked on my neck. Coming to my nipples Brook licked them, then for five minutes sucked on both of them. Then while I gripped Brook's upper arms he practically went to pound into me, and I couldn't help but shout quietly.

Finally the both of us came after three thrusts, and pulling out of me Brook sat up halfway against the headboard. I then slid into Brook's lap, him covering us halfway with the blanket.

"That was the best Christmas I have ever had." Said Brook in content, me smiling as his fingers went up and down my arm.

"Yeah, I agree." I told him, and lifting my face up kissed me deeply.

"I love you, Phoenix." Said Brook.

"I love you too, Brook." I told him, and closing my eyes fell asleep.


End file.
